Space Dance
|previous = Yo-kai Exercise No. 2JP Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!EU, KO, NA |next = ChikyujinJP Furusato JaponKO }} is a song performed by Cotori With Stitchbird and serves as the 5th Japanese ending theme for the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It also serves as the ending theme of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Ending Anime Series Episode 77 was the start of this song's outro credits in Japan, up to Episode 101 in the anime. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! This was used as the second part of the end credits sequence of the second movie. ''Yo-kai Watch Busters'' (Credits Version) ''M02 version'' Lyrics |-|English= Bongu, shu-shun-shu Shu-shu-shu-shun-sha Ten thousand people wanna kick it on Mars Yo, yo, people, rap to the beat now Fifty thousand people wanna dance with the stars Mochi-mochi, dan-dan-dan-dan Dancing, mochi dumpling Twenty thousand people eating dumplings afar We're dancing on Mars, And we're sorry we're not sorry Come on, it's a dumpling party Let's go, everyone around the world Tan-tan, ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan sha Tan-tan, ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan sha Go this way and that way and that way and this way Ta-ta-tan, ta-ta-tan Come hold my hand and we can fly into space and flap our wings, be like one together around the world Mars is a bright red Earth is a true blue And the moon is yellow Space is a symbol Filled with beautiful signals That will shine down on us As we dance under the moon Bongu, shu-shun-shu Shu-shu-shu-shun-sha Ten thousand people wanna kick it on Mars Yo, yo, people, rap to the beat now Fifty thousand people wanna dance with the stars Bongu-shu-shu Shu-shu-shu-shu-shu-sha |-|Japanese (Ending version)= |-|Japanese (Full version)= |-|Korean Version= Characters |-|Anime Ending= Humans * Nate * Hailey * Eddie * Katie * Bear Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Komasan * Komajiro * Usapyon * Failian * Ray O'Light * Mimikin * Snottle * Wiglin (multiple) * Steppa * Rhyth * Sandmeh * Blazion * Sproink * Hidabat * Blizzaria * Noway * Walkappa * Kyubi * Manjimutt * Robonyan F |-|M02 Ending= Movie Ending Humans * Nate * Hailey * Amy Yo-kai * Jibanyan * Usapyon * Komasan * Komajiro * Robonyan F * Fuu2 * Lord Enma * Whisper * Shogunyan * Demon Okure * Koma Mom * Giant Santa * Hovernyan/Darknyan * Buchinyan * Snottle |-|Game Ending= Game Ending Humans * Nate * Katie Yo-kai * Whisper * Whismellowman * Robonyan * Tattleterror * Gargaros * Ogralus * Demuncher * Orcanos * B Jibanyan * B Komasan * Mass Mutterer * Master Nyada * Hovernyan * Poofessor * Hardy Hound * Rubeus J * Wobblewok * Hinozall * Gutsy Bones * Tantroni * Suspicioni * Contrarioni * Kabuking * Dame Dedtime * McKraken * Houzzat * Happierre * Slitheref * Dimmy * Signiton * Nekidspeed * Kat Kraydel * SV Snaggerjag * Akamaneki * Shirokoma * Spoilerina * Noko * Pallysol * Furgus * Pandanoko * Slimamander * Sergeant Burly Official Music Video Trivia * This is the first ending theme in the anime to be performed by Cotori With Stitchbird. * This is the first song from a spin-off game to be used in the anime. * This is the 1st season 2 Japanese ending. Category:Ending themes Category:Anime Songs